


After All

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Breeding, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean, alpha to omega, alpha to omega sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>I'd like read something where both brothers are alphas, but they love each others so much, that Sam allow Dean turned him into an omega so they can mates and have a baby together...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

From the moment Dean popped his knot at twelve – even at that young age – he’d hoped that Sam would present as omega. Or at the very least as beta. And he knew that Sammy hoped the same thing. Even at the tender age of eight, Sam had known that he wanted nothing more than to be mated to Dean and if they were both alphas, that couldn’t happen. Sibling mates were rare enough but alphas mates just simply didn’t happen _at all_.  
  
So when Sam popped his own knot at fourteen – bit of a late bloomer – they both were silently devastated. It also lead to their closeness suffering and they started butting heads about everything. It was bad enough having Sam fight with Dad but he’d started fighting with Dean too. Looking back, Sam leaving for Stanford really shouldn’t’ve have been the shock that it was. Nor should him settling down with pretty beta Jess.  
  
Some of the fighting and stubbornness and just butting heads for no good reason stopped when they went back on the road together. Part of it, Dean knew, was because of the pain Sam was feeling. Sure, Jess wasn’t his mate but he’d had plans to mate her and Dean may not have ever been that close himself – even though it was impossible, in his heart Sam was still his chosen mate – but he knew that his brother was hurting. It also helped that Dad wasn’t around. Things seemed to run somewhat smoother just being the two of them.  
  
Years passed and things got a little easier between them. They were fighting together, saving people, hunting things and while there had been so many tragedies and losses, fights and betrayals, they were still brothers, partners, best friends. But Dean couldn’t help but still want Sam as his mate.  
  
Finding the bunker was a Godsend. They finally had someplace stable to call home – even if Sam didn’t see it as such; Dean would eventually change his mind – but mostly, it finally gave Dean the one thing he’d always wanted.  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
They’ve just gotten back from a successful hunt – saving a sweet little omega from a nest of vamps – and the adrenaline and the beer was flowing freely. They’re in Dean’s room, kicked back on his bed – Dean knows that neither of them will admit it but they’re both having trouble actually sleeping in separate rooms; it’s hard as hell to get used to sleeping alone when you’ve had your brother an arm’s length away for most of your life – and Sam’s mood is slowly turning maudlin. Kid never could handle his alcohol well – he’s either singing karaoke or crying in his beer after two.  
  
“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean asks, knocking their shoulders together.  
  
“Nothin’,” Sam sighs, thumbnail shredding the label of his bottle, brow furrowed in the middle.  
  
“Bullshit,” Dean huffs. He’s not looking for a fight, really. In fact, that’s the last damn thing he wants. They won tonight. And they haven’t been chalking up enough points in the win column as of late. He wants to celebrate. But if something is wrong with his brother, he wants to figure it out, help any way that he can. “C’mon, dude. Spill. I know you. You only fiddle with your label when something’s really gettin’ to you and got you thinkin’.”  
  
“It’s just…” Sam sighs again and sets his half-empty bottle on the table next to the bed, turning a bit to face Dean. “I guess saving Tracy tonight…”  
  
“Sam, that’s a good thing,” Dean points out, confused. “A great thing really.”  
  
“No that’s not… You’re right. I’m glad we saved her. It just. Got me thinkin’, I guess.”  
  
“Well that’s never good,” Dean teases.  
  
Sam huffs out a breathless, half-chuckle, one corner of his lips quirking up. “Yeah, usually you’re right,” he agrees.  
  
“So,” Dean says, drawing the word out, when Sam doesn’t continue. “What ‘bout her.”  
  
“She was omega,” Sam replies quickly, eyes dropping to the space between their legs, long fingers fiddling with the comforter on Dean’s bed.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean shrugs. “What about it.”  
  
“Remember how badly we wanted me to be one?” Sam whispers, a small smile flickering on and off his face.  
  
“Well yeah, ‘course I do,” Dean replies easily. “Just didn’t turn out well for us.”  
  
Sam licks his lips, inhales deeply, exhales slowly, and lifts his eyes back up to Dean’s. “What if it had turned out?” Sam asks softly.  
  
“What’d’ya mean?”  
  
“What if I had been an omega? Would we have…” Sam trails off and looks away, his cheeks flushing pink. “Never mind,” he mutters. “’s stupid.”  
  
“Would we have mated?” Dean asks quietly. Sam nods, fingers now fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Kid fiddles when he nervous. It’s mostly adorable; even though Dean would _never_ admit to thinking that. “Yeah,” Dean breathes. “I mean, I’m pretty sure we would’ve.”  
  
“Is that… would you still want that?” Sam whispers.  
  
“Sammy, we can’t. You’re an alpha…”  
  
“You could change me,” Sam interrupts, once again looking at Dean, hazel eyes wide and sparkling with hope. “I mean, if you want…”  
  
“Is that something _you_ want?” Dean asks carefully, trying to disguise the hope in his voice, welling in his chest. God, it’s everything he’s ever wanted.  
  
“Do you?” Sam counters. Stubborn little shit.  
  
“Yes,” Dean answers instead of potentially getting into an argument or just butting heads because they’re both too stubborn. “But you know I’d never unless you want it too.”  
  
“I’ve always wanted it, Dean,” Sam confesses softly.  
  
Dean nods and reaches up, gently gripping the back of Sam’s neck, squeezing the muscle. “It’ll be a fight,” Dean murmurs. “You may want it but your alpha will fight.”  
  
“I know,” Sam sighs. “I… If we do this, if you’re sure, I’ll push it back as much as I can.”  
  
Dean smiles and brushes a kiss to the corner of Sam’s lips. “Might be best to do this someplace else…” he trails off, looking around his room at the weapons and the things that they could hurt each other with, chewing on his bottom lip, as he tries to think of a better place.  
  
“Dungeon’s empty,” Sam shrugs one shoulder.  
  
“Dude, I don’t really wanna claim you, then knot you, in the fuckin’ dungeon.” Fuck, just _talking_ about this already has Dean half hard.  
  
“One of the spare bedrooms?” Sam suggests.  
  
“Okay,” Dean nods. “That’ll work.”  
  
Dean leads him out into the hallway and opens a door a few down from his own. The only thing in the room is a bed. Dean glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised, and Sam nods. Dean closes the door behind them and reaches out to grab one of Sam’s wrists, pulling him close, their chests pressing together.  
  
“It’ll be okay, Sammy,” Dean murmurs. “I’ll take care’a you.” Sam nods and flashes him a small, slightly worried smile.  
  
Once Dean goes for Sam’s neck, just as he predicted, Sam’s alpha fights back. Years spent training and fighting together makes them pretty evenly matched but eventually Dean gets the upper hand, pinning Sam on his stomach, both arms trapped between their bodies.  
  
“Settle,” Dean growls. Sam whines but stills his useless squirming, conceding defeat to the stronger alpha. “That’s it, little brother,” Dean praises.  
  
“Just do it,” Sam grits out.  
  
Dean grabs a handful of Sam’s hair and jerks his brother’s head to the side, exposing the long, lean line of his neck. Not wanting to waste time, or give Sam a chance to escape, Dean dips his head and bites down on the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Sam howls, his whole body tensing and jerking beneath Dean’s hold. After a few long moments – Dean beating himself up the whole time for hurting his brother, even if it’s a necessary part of it; he would’ve had to bite Sam to claim him anyway – Sam goes completely still aside from his heavy breathing, his back heaving.  
  
Dean unlocks his jaws and rolls off of Sam, reaching down to pull Sam to his feet. Sam’s unsteady so Dean wraps one arm around him and leads him to the bed, gently laying him out on the bare mattress. Now the hard part, to sit by idly and watch his brother suffer through the actual change.  
  
While Sam is peaceful for the moment, Dean takes the opportunity to kick off his boots and remove his shirts – at some point, Sam will need flesh to flesh contact – and runs down the hall to his bedroom to grab the blanket and some pillows off his bed – Sam will go straight into a heat, they’ll be in this room awhile – then runs by the kitchen to grab as many bottles of water as he can.  
  
When he returns, Sam’s curled up on his side, shivering, but there’s a fine sweat coating him. Dean pulls off his brother’s boots and takes his shirts off as well, puts the pillows down and the water to the side. He drops the blanket on the foot of the bed then crawls onto the mattress behind his brother, pulling him back against his chest. Sam groans softly then whines, tries to snuggle back into Dean as much as possible.  
  
“I got’cha, Sammy,” Dean whispers against his ear, nuzzling through the sweat-damp, wavy mess of Sam’s hair. The mark on his neck is still bleeding sluggishly so Dean dips down and laves his tongue over it, moaning softly at the coppery-tang of his brother’s blood. There’s already a hint of sweetness to the taste – like Sam’s come and natural slick will eventually have as well – and Dean closes his eyes, licking over the mark again and again. Sam whimpers and a tremor wracks his body and he tries to squirm away.  
  
“’s too much,” Sam slurs.  
  
“Sorry, baby boy,” Dean murmurs, kissing beneath Sam’s ear. “What’d’ya need me to do, Sam?”  
  
“Jus’ hold me,” Sam mutters. “Skin to skin, it helps.”  
  
Dean nods even though Sam isn’t looking and scoots impossibly closer, his chest plastered to Sam’s back. Sam feels like a furnace and Dean frowns. “Too hot?” he asks softly.  
  
“Then too cold,” Sam breathes. “Can’t get comfortable.”  
  
“Want me to take your jeans off?”  
  
Sam nods so Dean does, tossing the jeans aside but leaving his boxer briefs for the moment. “You too?” Sam whispers. “Jeans… hurts.”  
  
Dean pushes off his own jeans then settles back against Sam. His brother hums softly and leans back, head resting on Dean’s shoulder. His eyes squeeze closed and he groans, arms around his stomach, curling in as small of a ball as a man his size can. Dean holds him as close as possible, soothing him softly when the slight shaking turns into full-on tremors. Sam moans in pain, trying to push Dean away, tears coursing down his flushed cheeks. He’s shaking like he’s cold but his skin is hot to the touch. Dean feels tears sting his own eyes when the screaming starts and Sam curls even more around his stomach, knees up against his chest.  
  
The warm, spicy scent of Sam’s alpha starts to fade, leaving behind a fresh, cool sweetness that goes right to Dean’s groin, his cock hardening despite his brother’s obvious pain and distress and his own fear. Even though he knows that Sam wanted this, that they both did, he can’t help but regret it at the moment, cursing his own selfishness. Maybe if he hadn’t wished so hard before Sam popped his knot, hadn’t let on that he wanted Sam as his mate, Sam wouldn’t have felt the same.  
  
“D’n,” Sam whimpers, eyes squeezed closed, blunt nails clawing at the arm Dean has wrapped tight around his brother’s chest. “Hurts…”  
  
“I know, baby,” Dean whispers back, even though he has no fucking _clue_. He’s always wanted Sam, even before either of them were old enough to really understand what that meant but he doesn’t really think he’d have the strength to do this, to change everything, change his very self, so they could be together. “I’m so sorry, Sammy,” Dean adds, voice choked, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple.  
  
In a show of strength that Dean really didn’t think Sam possessed at the moment, he pulls away and rolls onto his back, spine arching off the mattress painfully, as a ragged, tortured scream rips from his throat. He’s panting when he collapses back onto the bed, chest heaving, swear pouring off him. Bleary, glassy hazel eyes blink open, rolling slightly, struggling to find Dean. “I’m right here, Sammy,” he assures, pressing a hand to his brother’s thundering heart. “I’m right here. Not goin’ anywhere, baby.”  
  
Sam licks his dry, cracked lips and manages to turn to face him. Dean reaches down and grabs one of the water bottles, helping his brother drink the whole thing. Sam smiles tiredly and wiggles closer, pressing against Dean’s chest, their legs tangling together. Dean reaches up and runs his fingers through Sam’s sweat-soaked hair, gently working out the tangles. Sam hums and snuggles closer, nuzzling his nose under Dean’s jaw.  
  
“’s it over?” Dean asks softly, hopefully.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Sam hums. “Should have ‘bout half hour ‘til the heat starts.”  
  
“Wanna take a shower first?” Dean asks. “You’re kinda burnin’ up and covered in sweat.”  
  
“Not sure I can walk that far,” Sam sighs. “’sides,” he adds, pulling his head back to look up at Dean, a flush creeping across his cheeks, his eyes glittering. “’s not like we’re not gonna get messy and sweaty once my heat starts.”  
  
“True,” Dean chuckles softly. He dips down and brushes a kiss to Sam’s lips, something he hasn’t done – even though he’s always wanted to – since Sam turned fourteen. “Least lemme go grab a few towels.”  
  
Sam nods but before Dean can get up, he grabs Dean’s wrist. Dean turns back, smiling down at his brother. “Hurry?” Sam asks softly.  
  
“’course,” Dean replies, dipping down to kiss him again.  
  
Dean runs down the hallway to the shower room and grabs several towels before hurrying back to Sam. The sight when he opens the door stops him dead in his tracks. Sam has kicked off his boxer briefs and is laying in the middle of the bed, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
“’s started?” Dean rasps, dropping the towels. He pushes his own boxer briefs off then quickly crosses the room, crawling onto the mattress next to Sam.  
  
“Not yet,” Sam mutters, glancing up at Dean through his lashes. “I just… I was thinkin’ that _we_ could start now, before it does.” Sam licks his lips, bites down on the bottom one.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Dean breathes. He’s been dying to touch Sam for _years_ , like he’d be opposed to starting a bit earlier than planned.  
  
Sam laughs and Dean can’t help but smile. He loves that fucking sound and doesn’t get to hear it nearly enough.  
  
Settling against Sam’s side, Dean reaches up and fists one hand into Sam’s hair, brushing their lips together. Sam hums softly, bites his bottom lip. “Been wantin’ to do that forever,” Sam whispers against his lips and Dean hums in agreement.  
  
Sam scoots closer, chests and hips pressed together, legs tangled, as he pushes to deepen the kiss. Dean groans and opens up to him, their tongues sliding together wet, a little messy, and perfect. Dean pushes forward, laying Sam out on his back, deepening the kiss even more. Sam pulls away with a gasp after a few long moments, eyes wide as he stares up at Dean.  
  
“What? What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean asks, voice a little rough, chest heaving.  
  
Sam swallows thickly and grabs Dean’s wrist, pulling it down between his spread legs. Dean slides his hands past his brother’s balls, his own eyes widening when he brushes against Sam’s hole, the slick muscle giving a bit beneath the tips of his fingers.  
  
“Holy crap,” Dean breathes. “You… You’re gettin’ wet, baby boy.”  
  
“’s so weird,” Sam mutters, nose wrinkling slightly.  
  
Dean pushes against Sam’s rim, groaning as a fresh rush of slick pulses out of him. “’s fuckin’ hot, baby,” Dean whispers.  
  
Before Sam can say anything, Dean moves over until he’s kneeling between Sam’s legs, two fingers still teasing around his rim. The furl of muscle is still tight but Dean can feel it loosening the wetter Sam gets. Grabbing both legs, Dean lifts them over his shoulders, damn-near bending Sam in half as he dips down, his tongue darting out to lick from the back of Sam’s balls down over his perineum to his entrance. The sweet flavor is unlike anything Dean’s ever tasted and Dean can’t stop himself from moaning, burying his face deeper between the cheeks of his brother’s ass.  
  
Sam gasps and scrambles to grab Dean’s wrist with one hand, his other curling into a fist against the bare mattress. “Dean,” Sam hisses, trying to pull away yet push into the pressure of Dean’s tongue at the same time.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean growls. “Taste so good, baby boy. So fuckin’ sweet. Could spend hours just eatin’ you out.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam groans. Dean can tell it’s part embarrassment, part arousal. He glances up from between Sam’s legs, flashing his brother a wink before pushing the tip of his tongue against the tight furl, groaning again when the muscle gives way, just a bit. “Oh God,” Sam breathes, his eyes fluttering closed, the hand on Dean’s wrist tightening.  
  
“Feel good, Sammy?” Dean pulls away enough to rasp. The skin beneath his palms has started to heat again and he can see fresh sweat coating Sam’s body.  
  
“Yes,” Sam hisses.  
  
Before Dean can get back to the very pleasurable task of eating his little brother’s ass for the next foreseeable future, Sam’s brow furrows and his lips turn down into a slight frown, the hand he had on Dean moving to his own abs.  
  
“Sammy?”  
  
“Fuck,” Sam opens his eyes, the look in those hazel depths nearly frantic. “Think… I think it’s starting, Dean.”  
  
“Okay, baby,” Dean soothes. “’m right here.”  
  
He drops Sam’s legs – teasing his brother can wait – and moves back up the mattress next to him. Sam curls into his chest, one arm around Dean, clinging to his back. “Fuck, this hurts,” Sam whimpers.  
  
Dean pets one hand through Sam’s hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back. “’s okay,” Dean repeats. “I’ll take care’a you. I got’cha, little brother.” Sam groans and pushes his hips forward, his cock twitching against Dean’s stomach. “Alright, c’mon, Sam. Need you on your hands and knees.”  
  
Sam whines but lets Dean help him turn over. His whole body is trembling, every inch slicked with sweat. Dean settles between his legs, both hands smoothing over the firm, muscular globes of Sam’s ass. He’d love to continue the foreplay, to keep teasing them both until they couldn’t take it anymore, but he doesn’t want Sam to be in pain – and they’d have time for all that later anyway.  
  
Dean knows that Sam’s slick and his heat will have loosened his inner muscles – all part of being an omega – but still to be sure, he pushes two fingers inside his brother, groaning softly when they push in fairly easily. It’ll still be tight but not so much as to hurt either of them.  
  
“Ready, Sammy?”  
  
“Please, Dean,” Sam breathes. “Need you so much. Hurts…”  
  
“I know, sweetheart,” Dean coos, pressing a kiss to the small of Sam’s back. Gripping the base of his cock, Dean lines up and pushes forward. They both moan through the long slide and Dean has to clench his jaw to keep from popping his knot at the first feel of his brother’s – his _mate’s_ – tight, wet warmth. He stops for a few moments once he’s bottomed out to give them both a second to breathe but Sam – ever the impatient one – pushes back, angling his hips back and up, his knees sliding further apart, opening himself even more for Dean.  
  
Dean grips his brother’s lean waist and pulls back, almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, a little harder, a little faster. Sam freaking _keens_ , his head dropping forward to hang between his shaking shoulders. “Fuck,” Dean rasps, unable to keep his mouth closed. “Feels so fuckin’ good already, baby. So tight, so wet.”  
  
“Dean, more,” Sam begs breathlessly.  
  
Dean smirks – he’s so going to tease Sam later about being a bossy, impatient little shit – but does as his brother asks and picks up the pace. Dean shifts his hips, just slightly, on the next thrust and Sam moans loudly at the new angle, his back arching. Dean makes sure to keep hitting that spot and rolls his hips, hard and fast, pushing in as deep as possible. He can already tell that this isn’t going to last long, not the way that Sam is writhing beneath him and the pleasure of being buried inside his brother after all this time.  
  
“Dean,” Sam moans, soft and breathy. “Feels so good. Fuck…”  
  
Dean drapes himself over Sam’s back, smiling when Sam turns his head, opening easily to the slightly messy, off-center kiss Dean gives him. Sliding both hands over Sam’s chest, Dean sits back, using all his strength to pull Sam with him. Sam gasps, spreads his legs wider around Dean’s, his back pressed to Dean’s chest. The position pushes Dean in just the slightest bit deeper and Sam’s head falls back against Dean’s shoulder, his whole body trembling. Dean slides his hands down Sam’s chest and stomach, over his hips to the inside of his thighs. He can feel the muscles straining, can feel where Sam’s slick has leaking down the tops of his thighs and he buries his face in the crook of Sam’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. His brother smells sugary-sweet but his scent is starting to change, to become a mix of Dean’s and his own and it makes his cock twitch, the base starting to tingle.  
  
“Ride me, Sammy,” Dean growls against his brother’s ear, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin behind it.  
  
Sam leans back against him as much as possible, long arms stretched out slightly behind them, hands braced on the mattress. He rolls his hips, hard and fast, keeping Dean buried deep. Dean grinds up against him, can already feel his knot starting to swell.  
  
“’m close, baby,” Dean whispers. “Feel me, Sammy? Feel my knot growin’ inside you?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam hisses. “Fuck, Dean. So good. Wanna feel it all, wanna feel you come inside me, fill me up.” He tilts his head to the side, baring the unmarked side of his neck – his turning mark will heal but Dean’s claiming mark will scar, showing the world that Sam is _his_. “Please, Dean?” he adds. “Knot me. Claim me. Need it so bad.”  
  
“I got’cha, little brother,” Dean murmurs, mouthing wetly at the crook of Sam’s neck, teeth gently scrapping over the flesh he’ll bite. “You close?”  
  
“So close,” Sam agrees.  
  
Dean slides one hand up, barely gets a hand on Sam’s cock – just enough to feel the smooth base where his knot used to be – before Sam gently bats his hand away, shaking his head. “Just this,” Sam breathes. “Please?”  
  
Dean hums in agreement and grinds up harder as Sam pushes down, still rolling his hips. Dean pulls back once then slams forward, his knot swelling completely. As the first wave of his release hits, Dean bites down on Sam’s neck. Sam nearly screams, his untouched cock twitching and pulsing as he comes, fluttering inner muscles milking Dean’s own cock and knot for everything he’s got.  
  
Gently tipping them to the side, Dean cuddles close to his brother’s back, lazily lapping at his mating bite. Sam hums happily and closes his eyes, head tilted to the side. Dean’s knot is still pulsing, his cock twitching every so often with another spurt of his release. He wraps his arms around Sam, smiling when he notices that his brother is mostly asleep.  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
Dean wakes up to Sam laying across his chest, fingers softly, idly brushing over his collarbone. Dean smiles and tilts his head down, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. Sam looks up, smiling as well. “How’re you feelin’?” Dean asks softly, carding his hand through Sam’s messy hair.  
  
“Mmm,” Sam hums, stretching a bit, his mostly-hard cock brushing against Dean’s thigh. “Okay for the moment but I can feel it building again.”  
  
“You wanna…”  
  
Before Dean can finish his thought, Sam crawls into his lap, grinning when Dean’s eyes widen. “Or this works too,” Dean stammers.  
  
“Scoot back?” Sam asks softly.  
  
Dean nods and wiggles backward until he’s leaning against the headboard. “Like this?”  
  
“Mmhmm, perfect,” Sam murmurs. Reaching back, he grips the base of Dean’s cock and lifts himself up. Their eyes lock when Sam lowers himself, Sam’s lips parting slightly, his eyes fluttering closed. He’s wet – a mix of his own slick and Dean’s come from the last time; fuck but that’s hot – and almost burning hot and still so tight despite the fact that they already knotted once, not all that long ago. “God,” Sam groans. “So good…”  
  
Pride flushes through Dean – he can’t help it, his inner alpha preening at making his mate happy, making him feel good – and he can’t help but smirk a bit, knowing that Sam isn’t looking at the moment. He grabs Sam’s lean hips and squeezes gently. “Feels amazing,” Dean adds softly.  
  
Sam reopens his eyes and wraps his arms around Dean, pressing their chests together as he starts to move, slowly raising up then nearly slamming back down. Dean thrusts up as best as he can, trying to meet his brother’s rhythm, but mostly he lets Sam control the pace, lets him take whatever he needs. There’s already a thin sheen of sweat covering Sam’s body, his skin overly warm to the touch and it hits Dean all over again. They’re not just doing this because they want to, they’re doing this because Sam’s in heat. They could very well be making a baby right now.  
  
The thought hits Dean hard and he slides his arms around Sam’s waist, hugging him impossibly closer, leaning up to crash their lips together. He honestly never thought he’d have kids – never really wanted them, truth told – but mostly that’s because he knew he’d never mate with anyone else. In his mind, even though he believed it would never happen, Sam has always been his mate.  
  
Sam pulls away from the kiss, a small, confused smile curling up his kiss-bruised lips. “What’re you smilin’ about?” Sam asks.  
  
Honestly, Dean hadn’t even realized that he was smiling. “Just… Can’t believe you’re finally mine,” Dean replies softly.  
  
Sam grins, leans his forehead against Dean’s. “Same here,” he murmurs. “Wish we would’a done this years ago.”  
  
Dean thinks about the shit that they’ve been through the last few years. A lot of it might have been easier, might not have happened at all, had they been mates the whole time. But then again, he doesn’t think that they would’ve done it at any other time in their past.  
  
Still. “Me too, baby,” he agrees easily. No matter what, he can’t deny that he really does wish he would’ve turned Sam sooner, maybe even before he left for Stanford, no matter what Dad would’ve said about it.  
  
Sam tightens his arms around Dean’s shoulders and picks up the pace, their hips slamming together almost hard enough to sting. Dean groans and grabs Sam’s hips again, using his strength to pull Sam down and Sam mewls, eyes rolling back into his head before closing, his head falling back slightly. “God, Dean,” Sam moans. “So full, so good…” He digs his short, blunt fingernails into Dean’s shoulders, clinging. “More, deeper… Please?”  
  
Dean pulls his legs up, bending his knees, feet planted on the mattress and slams up into his brother hard and fast, trying his best to push in deep. Sam whimpers, brow furrowing, as he pushes back. Dean does it again, this time slamming up as Sam pushes down and Sam moans low and loud, his cock twitching and leaking between their stomachs. Dean can feel his knot starting to grow but Sam just keeps the rhythm, his pace slowed by Dean’s knot but still pushing down hard and deep. He whines and pushes down hard, Dean’s knot popping through his rim and Sam mewls, grinding his hips in tight circles. He reopens his eyes and finally looks at Dean again, lips bitten-red where he’d been chewing on them.  
  
“’m close,” Sam breathes.  
  
Dean grinds his hips up, unable to pull out anymore, his knot fully formed, knowing that he’s putting pressure directly on Sam’s prostate. Even as his own release hits, Dean tries to shove one hand between them but Sam shakes his head and reaches down with his own hand, jerking himself a few times, crying out when he comes.  
  
There’s something niggling at the back of Dean’s mind but when Sam leans forward and slides their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss, Dean loses all train of thought.  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
Sam blinks his eyes open, smiling sleepily when Dean hands him one of the bottle of water and one of the towels. He drinks half and offers the rest to Dean, the smile not leaving his face even as he wipes away sweat, come, and his own slick as best as he can. “We should take a shower,” Dean murmurs, kissing and licking and biting along Sam’s neck, down his chest. There are marks everywhere on Sam’s body – Dean’s fingertip-shaped bruises, bites and hickeys, even a few scratch marks – and Dean’s alpha puffs up with pride.  
  
“Don’t got time,” Sam sighs softly. “We’ll end up fuckin’ and tied in the shower. Probably fall and break something.”  
  
Dean chuckles and tugs his brother closer, sliding his hand down Sam’s side, his hip, around over the swell of his ass. “Alright, how ‘bout a bath?”  
  
“The two’a us?” Sam asks incredulously. “You really think we’d fit?”  
  
“Hell yeah,” Dean scoffs. “Have you really checked out the size’a that tub? Freakin’ thing’s huge.”  
  
“We can try,” Sam shrugs.  
  
Dean climbs off the bed, steadying Sam with a smirk when his brother’s legs wobble slightly. Sam rolls his eyes but Dean can see the smile he can’t quite hold back tilting up the corners of his lips. Sam leans against the wall as Dean fills the tub with almost too hot water – despite the sweat dried on both of them, Dean knows that Sam likes his showers, and baths, just this side of scalding. Dean settles in first and grabs Sam’s hips to help him down as well. Sam sighs contently and leans back against Dean’s chest, head resting on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
Dean dips down and presses a kiss to the curve of Sam’s shoulder then turns his head, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, inhaling deeply. He can still smell the heat clinging to his brother but beneath that he can smell his claim on Sam, his brother’s scent an intoxicating mix of the both of them.  
  
Sam shifts slightly, pushing back against Dean more. Dean slides one arm around Sam, reaches down between them with the other, lining up his already hard-again cock. Sam groans when he leans back again, Dean buried to the hilt inside him. They won’t be able to move much with the resistance of the water but it still feels fucking fantastic.  
  
Sam grinds his hips down in tight circles, clenching his inner muscles around Dean and Dean knows that this is going to turn out to be a fast and dirty ride. He kisses and bites along Sam’s shoulder and neck, his lips when Sam turns his head, already feeling his knot starting to swell inside Sam. His brother reaches down before Dean can and grabs his own cock, jerking himself off hard and fast, whimpering when his orgasm hits. Dean follows him over the edge nearly right away, moaning, his face buried in the wet curls of Sam’s hair. Despite the pleasure, he’s got that niggling feeling in the back of his head again and this time, he’s not going to be distracted from it.  
  
Thankfully the water stays warm the entire time it takes Dean’s knot to deflate enough for them to pull away. Dean helps Sam out of the tub and they dry off half-heartedly then head back to Dean’s room – their room now – instead of the spare room they’d been in. Dean leaves Sam dozing on his bed while he heads to the other room to grab their stuff. He’s surprised when he comes back and finds Sam awake, curled up on his side, smiling softly when their eyes catch.  
  
Dean crawls up onto the mattress and grabs Sam’s hip, turning him onto his back. Sam huffs a bit, still smiling but tries to pull away. Dean presses a kiss to the sharp jut of his hip, scraping his teeth over the bone, both hands holding him down as he licks up the underside of Sam’s cock, slipping his lips over the head when Sam moans softly. Dean swallows around his brother’s half-hard length, holding him still as Sam starts to squirm, hollowing his cheeks and groaning when Sam hardens all the way, fresh pre-come leaking from the slit.  
  
Dean settles between his brother’s legs, one arm across Sam’s abs to keep him still, as he bobs his head, sucking and licking along Sam’s dick. He drops his free hand down and teases at Sam’s balls before slipping back further and thrusting two fingers into his wet, loosened entrance. Sam mewls when Dean brushes against his prostate, his back arching, cock twitching on Dean’s tongue. Dean moans in encouragement, thrusting his fingers in deeper, milking Sam’s sweet spot.  
  
“Dean,” Sam gasps, pushing against his shoulder, legs trembling around Dean’s shoulders. Dean flicks his eyes up the long line of his brother’s body, confused by the panic in his brother’s eyes. “Please?” Sam whispers, eyes begging, but Dean knows that he’s not begging for Dean to push him over the edge.  
  
Dean pulls away and moves up next to Sam, frowning slightly when Sam automatically turns on his side, pressing against Dean as close as possible. Dean reaches down between them but at soon as his fingers brush Sam’s cock, Sam grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away.  
  
“Sammy? What?” Dean asks softly. A flush of embarrassment creeps across Sam’s high cheekbones and he drops his eyes. Dean sighs softly and cups his face, dips down to press a kiss to Sam’s lips. “C’mon, baby boy,” Dean urges. “Know something’s wrong, so why don’t you just tell me?”  
  
“’s stupid,” Sam mutters, sounding for all the world like the kid he hasn’t been in decades.  
  
“Whatever it is, it isn’t stupid, not if it’s upsettin’ you,” Dean argues gently.  
  
“It’s just,” Sam sighs, rolling his eyes. “’m different now,” he adds, barely above a whisper.  
  
Dean’s brow furrows and he opens his lips to agree. Of course Sam’s different, Dean changed him, he’s an omega now. But before he can say anything, Dean suddenly gets it. “’s this about your knot?” Dean asks softly, carefully. Sam huffs but gives Dean a barely-there nod. “And that’s why you won’t let me touch you?”  
  
“I’ve been an alpha for so long,” Sam mutters. “Had a knot for so long. And now ‘s just… different.”  
  
“You also get wet and can have babies,” Dean adds gently. “’s all part of the change, Sammy.”  
  
“I know,” Sam huffs, flashing Dean a mild bitchface. “But it’s just…weird,” he whispers, sounding miserable and petulant. And freaking adorable.  
  
Dean forces himself not to chuckle. Instead he dips down and kisses Sam again, sliding his tongue over the seam of Sam’s lips, deepening the kiss as soon as Sam opens to him. With his brother sufficiently distracted, Dean slips his hand down again and wraps his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock, squeezing gently, using Sam’s natural slick still coating his fingers to stroke just the base. Sam whines in the back of his throat but Dean doesn’t let up.  
  
“Mine now, baby,” Dean murmurs into the kiss, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip. “My mate. My sweet omega. Love your smooth cock and your tight, wet little hole.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam gasps, clawing at Dean’s back, pulling him closer.  
  
Dean settles between Sam’s legs, grabs each one and throws them over his shoulders, nearly bending his brother in half. He lines up blindly and pushes in, not giving either of them a chance to adjust, he falls into a hard, fast rhythm. This isn’t the best position for knotting but he doesn’t want to move. Sam feels _amazing_ like this, so tight and hot, and the best part is Dean can see all of him.  
  
“Jerk your cock for me, Sammy,” Dean commands softly, hands digging into Sam’s thighs as he picks up the pace, already feeling the base of his own cock tingling. “Wanna watch, baby.”  
  
Sam licks his lips, bites down on the bottom one, hesitating for just a second before wrapping his fingers around his straining length, eyes fluttering closed as Dean nails his prostate at the same time. Dean fucks him deep and hard, mostly-swollen knot catching on his rim, making Sam mewl and whimper with each thrust. Dean pulls out all the way then slams back in, _grinding_ forward hard, tying them together. Sam rubs his thumb across the leaking head of his cock, thighs clenching as he comes, back arching, head pressing back against the pillow.  
  
Dean turns his head and presses a kiss to Sam’s knee then gently lowers his legs to the bed, settling against Sam’s chest, making sure to keep as much of his weight on his elbows and knees. Sam flashes him a slightly sheepish but mostly appreciative smile.  
  
“Perfect,” Dean murmurs, brushing a kiss to Sam’s lips.  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
The second day, Sam’s heat lets up enough to at least allow them a chance to venture out of the bedroom. They stumble into the kitchen, naked, and eat cold pizza then Dean bends Sam over the table and fucks him there.  
  
And even though Sam bitches about it – “The library, Dean? Really?” – Dean totally gets him on all fours on one of those long, sturdy, wooden tables. Then Dean’s even able to talk Sam into riding him – reverse cowgirl style – in one of the padded chairs near the bookcase.  
  
And despite Sam’s bitching the day before, they end up in the shower room, Sam pressed up against the tiles while hanging off Dean’s knot.  
  
Dean wakes up the morning of what should be the third day of Sam’s week-long heat in his – their – bedroom, without his brother’s furnace-like body sprawled across him or without Sam pawing at him. Sam’s on his own side of the bed, back to Dean, sleeping peacefully. Dean smiles softly – can’t help it, he’s newly mated – and scoots closer, burying his nose in the soft, messy waves of Sam’s hair. Sam smells sweet and mellow, like a perfect mix of them, but it’s what’s missing in his scent that catches Dean’s attention.  
  
Sam’s heat is over.  
  
Which means one of two things. Biology class – and everyone Dean has ever heard talk about the subject ever – was wrong. Or… Sam’s pregnant.  
  
Panic wells hot and oily in Dean’s chest. He’s a barely functioning human being, can barely take care of himself, how the hell is he supposed to take care of his brother – his _mate_ – and a freaking kid? Granted, he knew this could happen – especially with the shear amount of sex they’ve been having – but it’s all kind of been in the abstract until this moment.  
  
Dean rolls onto his back, chest heaving, staring unseeing at the ceiling. He’s going to fuck this up, he knows he is, and Sam’s going to hate him, going to resent him, going to wish that he never agreed to be changed in the first place. Then there’s the whole hunting thing to deal with…  
  
“If you don’t stop freakin’ out, ‘mma stab you in the face,” Sam grumbles, back still to Dean.  
  
“Sammy,” Dean chokes out.  
  
Sam heaves a sigh and finally turns over, sprawling across Dean’s chest. It helps calm Dean, just slightly. When they were kids and still sharing a bed, that’s exactly how Sam slept. Big, warm hands cup his cheeks and Dean is forced to look down into clear, glittering hazel eyes – can’t resist Sammy, never did learn how to. “Breathe, Dean,” Sam urges softly. It’s only then that Dean realizes that instead of panting like he was a few moments ago, he’s now holding his breath. He inhales deeply, exhales shakily. Sam smiles. “Okay, that’s good. Now, what’s up? I can _feel_ you freakin’ out.”  
  
“You… Your heat’s over,” Dean mutters, licking his lips. Sam’s brow furrows and he tilts his head to the side and Dean can almost see his brother taking stock of his own body. After a moment, Sam’s brow straightens and he makes a kind of ‘meh’ face and nods. “Don’t you… You know what that means right?” Dean stammers, reaching up to grab Sam’s wrists where his brother is still holding his face.  
  
“Yes, Dean,” Sam flashes him a sugary-sweet, innocent baby brother smile. “Took all the bio classes. Even went to college for a bit. Kinda know how biology works.”  
  
“And you’re not freaking out? Even a little?” Dean refuses to admit that his voice squeaks.  
  
“Honestly? Not really,” Sam shrugs one shoulder. He slides one hand back into Dean’s hair, the other cupping his jaw, brushing over his cheekbone. “I knew it was possible. _We_ knew it was possible…”  
  
“Well yeah but I didn’t think it actually would!”  
  
“What’s this really about, Dean?”  
  
“I’m gonna fuck this up, Sammy,” Dean states, oddly calm at the moment. “I don’t know how to be a mate or a father. I’mma fuck up what we have and I’mma fuck this kid up…”  
  
Sam leans up and brushes a kiss to his lips, effectively stopping the flow of panicked words. “You’ve taken care of me our entire lives, Dean,” Sam replies softly, firmly. “You practically raised me, when you were still a kid yourself. We’re in this together, big brother.” Sam squirms closer, their bare legs tangling together, his arms wrapping around Dean’s shoulders, face-to-face. “We’re gonna be fine,” he adds, kissing Dean again. “So stop freaking out, okay?”  
  
Dean sighs, feels himself relax. He wraps one arm around Sam’s waist, other hand carding through the mess of his hair. “So, you and me,” he murmurs.  
  
“Against the world,” Sam finishes with a smile. This time when Sam kisses him, they don’t talk again for several hours.  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
Dean wanted nothing more than for Sam to see the bunker as home when they first moved in, just like he did. Dean went through his ‘nesting’ phase within the first few days. Sam’s nesting makes his look like child’s play.  
  
The first three months of Sam’s pregnancy, he’s sick. Like, so sick he can barely get out of bed. He pukes up whatever he tries to eat and is nauseous when he’s not puking. He loses weight that he can’t afford to lose and Dean’s scent makes him even sicker. Dean’s touch makes his skin crawl. He spends all his time back in his old room, curled in a ball, shaking and randomly crying, screaming at Dean and throwing things at his head. If Dean couldn’t see his tat every day – and also didn’t know that _nothing_ could get into the bunker – he’d swear Sam was possessed, not pregnant.  
  
The middle of the fourth month brings change. And gives Dean his sane, loving mate – and annoying, pain-in-the-ass little brother – back. And the bunker finally becomes home to Sam.  
  
Sam’s old room, since it is closest to theirs, becomes the nursery. Sam sits back, rubbing the slight swell of his belly, and watches as he makes Dean paint the bare concrete walls – “Do you really want our child’s room to look like a prison cell, Dean?” – and drag in baby furniture that Sam buys in town. The nursery replaces the library as Sam’s favorite room in the bunker and there are many times that Dean finds Sam sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, one hand over his belly, sound asleep.  
  
Between months five and eight, Sam is insatiable. Which Dean has _no_ problems with, at all. Just a whiff of Dean’s scent or even the slightest brush of his hand, anywhere on Sam’s body, gets him wet and aching for it, crawling into Dean’s lap and riding him until they can’t walk or pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and begging Dean to fuck him hard and fast. They spend those months happily breaking in every other room in the bunker.  
  
Sam is completely miserable the last four to five weeks. And he’s back to not being able to stand Dean’s touch. And mostly blames Dean for everything. He goes into labor two days past his due date, delivering a healthy, beautiful baby girl – which Dean thinks is karma’s way of getting back at him for hitting on chicks and sleeping around so much; now he’s got to worry about some douchebag trying to score with his sweet baby girl – that they name Mary.  
  
Dean is still scared as fuck – nothing supernatural that he ever faced scares him more than this – but Sam smiles softly at him, their daughter cradled against his broad chest, and for a moment Dean lets himself believe in himself the way Sam seems to. Maybe he won’t fuck things up too bad after all.


End file.
